powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Slapson/Character Sheet: Momoko
'' '' "You shall pay for your sins in ''blood, child! Hehehe!" - Momoko'' Name: Momoko Gender: Though technically genderless, was a doll designed after a female child. Aliases/Nickname(s):'' ''"Everything you've ever feared" Species: Doll Tsukumogami Country of Origin: Hakuba, Japan Allignment: Chaotic Evil Leitmotif: Out of Battle Theme In Battle Theme Appearance: Momoko appears as a short, Japanese doll/ninygo, (lit. "human shape") she wears a black, torn up kimono, has white "skin", and her left "eye" is missing from the socket. Bits and pieces of her body are ripped, and some have small spatters of blood on them. Personality: A vengeful, sadistic one, due to her nature as a mistreated tsukumogami. She brutally murders children she deems as bad and misbehaving ones, due to her ideology that she's creating a world of only good children. She's benevolent to any child she deems as "noble", and will actually be happy and friendly to "noble" children. She rarely ever attempts to attack adults, as her powers don't have as greater of an effect on them as they do children. Her purpose for killing comes from the fact of how badly mistreated she was before she became a tsukumogami, and how she idealizes about doing the "right thing", or "purifying the world of misbehaving children". She loves to toy with her victims, watching them fall into terror as she did when she was still just a doll. Primary Powers/Abilities: Paper Doll Tsukumogami Physiology - She's a doll tsukumogami, specifically an anesama ningyo. Fear Perception - Primary ability. "Phobia Slaughtering" - She can bring physical constructs of anyone's worst fear into a physical form, and using said constructs against her foes. Fear Augmentation - Can easily amplify the fear of others to make her stronger Fear Empowerment - She feeds off of fear. Core-Reliant Regeneration - Though this "core" can be any piece of her body. Background: Monoko originated as a doll created in a small workshop in Japan, some time about 100 years ago. This doll was given to two children, who treated her with little to no care for her. By some stroke of terrible fate, the doll kept ending up with terrible owners, but never completelely destroyed, somehow. By the 100th anniversary of her creation, she came to life, a vengeful being. After becoming sentient, the doll realized that her extreme hatred towards those who mistreated her manifested itself into a terrible ability; one that could allow her to manifest her hatred into anyone's worst fear. She decides to name herself Monoko after the one who created her, kills the last child unfortunate enough to own her, and proceeds to go on a lunatic killing spree, specifically targeting children whom she saw misbehaving (she isn't very knowledgeable on the definition "misbehaving", as she killed several children who were doing nothing but simply playing together, which she deemed "roughousing" and therefore, "misbehaving"). She eventually learns to use her small size as an advantage, and rides upon aircraft and ships in order to travel to other parts of the world, to "purify", as she seems to deem nearly all of them, "bad children". Weaknesses: Her powers are completely useless against those who are brave enough to face and fight their own fears. Her powers can actually be used on herself if she uses them on a mirror. Users of Doll Manipulation will actually be able to control her. She has numerous weaknesses due to her body being made of paper. Inspiration(s): Shuppet and Banette, from Pokemon, The Marionette, from Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy Krueger, from A Nightmare on Elm Street, and Talking Tina, from the Twilight Zone. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet